Shizuru
by Sylverlyf
Summary: AU/OOC ShizNat goodness. I finished this one early so Enjoy.*LEMON* Oneshot


Shizuru

by SylverLyf

A/N In honor of no more freakin finals. My Muse has decided to visit me, so sit back and enjoy!

Please keep in mind this was a re-write from one of my much earlier works. Before the time of the Great ShizNat revealing. SO this is revamped for my readers ShizNat reading pleasure… AU/OOC and all kinds of other things we don't care about.

Standard BS disclaimer applies.

Also, this is not a PG-13 story even though it is a one shot. No really this time kiddies it is definitely a M rating. Proceed with caution.

* * *

The wailing of the alarm clock came to early, shredding in to the very nice dream I was having and leaving very little hope I could just ignore it then go back to sleep. It felt like I had just lain down on this nice, wonderful, soft, warm bed.

Shriek! Shriek!

Growling, I slapped off the alarm with malevolent satisfaction and curled deeper into the blankets. Light from the early evening sun began creeping up upon my bed, vengefully reminding me that I had little time to get up and around before Shizuru would come and dragged me out of the house in to the real world again.

Ever since Tate and I had broken up, Shizuru had made it her personal mission to shove me in the "dating scene" again. Even though I tried to tell her I was perfectly fine, which in truth I was.

Shizuru's main goal in life was to party and "live it up" as much as she could. Whereas my main goal was to… well I guess, I didn't have any kind of goal but partying was definitely not on the list.

Shizuru and I have nothing in common; except that we are so very, very different.

Where I wear black, she wears white. While I'm,. Where I'm 5'3 and curvy; she's 5'4 and slender. I've long strait bluenette hair and emerald eyes; she's long curly blonde hair and crimson eyes. I happen to be very shy, she is outrageously outspoken. I'm blunt, she's charming. I'm straight, she's gay. A million things I could name and she'd be the exact opposite of me, in all things accept our values and our friendship.

Shizuru lives across the hall from me and was actually the first person I met when I moved into town two years ago. This had been my first trip to the "big city" so I was very nervous and horribly shy. I had work aplenty to do, us computer analyst usually do, but was definitely not a social person. Shizuru had introduced herself then invited herself in for tea. And that as they say was that. A few months later she introduced me to Tate.

Realizing that Saturday night was fast approaching and that Shizuru had been less than willing to be satisfied with my cooperation last night (she'd made me go clubbing all over town), I reluctantly climbed out of my comfy bed and trekked to the shower.

I love living alone; No waiting on the bathroom, not having to lose your favorite clothes to a "borrower", no one stealing the last of the chocolate in the fridge or running the mayo jar dry. *happy sigh*

Slipping into the shower and turning it up on hot, I stretch out and yawn, attempting to wake up a bit. The hot water slides down over me and the steam curls around me leaving moist liquid heat seeping onto my skin. Even on bad days, a hot shower always feels sinfully good.

By the time I have gotten out of my long shower and dressed in a black T-shirt that said 'I Bite' with the vampire smiley face on it, black ripped jeans, and my "out" boots, Shizuru had arrived with her "crew" in tow.

They were all in my living room lounging around laughing, ready and rearing to go; and go we did. To all the clubs we'd missed the night before and a few more I hadn't even know existed.

Around 3 o'clock I called a halt to my involvement and said I was off to bed. Lots of groans and joking were sent my way but I laughed and made my rounds to say goodnight. Shizuru stopped me by the door.

"Natsuki, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

My weary grin, "Yeah, just a bit tired."

She laughs, "Yeah me too."

I glance around. "Where's Ahn?"

Ahn is Shizuru's current girlfriend. She's lasted a bit longer than Shizuru's other ones; which at three months is saying something.

She frowns a little. "I don't know. She was supposed to be here around 2:30. She hasn't showed yet."

I frown, Shizuru never frowns. "She's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she? Showing up late or not at all?"

"Yeah, a little I suppose." She mumbles, and then glances over my shoulder to the door. Relief smiles on her face, "There she is!"

Happy she is back to herself again; I give her a quick hug and leave to catch a cab out.

The cab ride proves to be short and the walk up to my apartment brief. I'm once again relieved to strip out of my "out" clothes and stretch out on my very nice bed and its silken sheets, lulling me to dream my dreams in deep slumber.

A pounding on my door, tugs strongly at my sleeping mind until I awaken. A quick glance at the clock proves that I have not been asleep for very long, about 45 minutes!

Growling 'this had better be an emergency or I'll make it one' I stumble out of bed and snatch up a silken komodo robe. Cursing as I stub my toe in the dark and snarling as I grope for the light in the living room, I open the door.

Shizuru flings herself at me, "Natsuki! ..." Shizuru sobs, her face splotchy and red. I am abet shocked, as Shizuru never cries.

I tug her into my apartment and close the door.

"What happened?" I asked, worried, hugging her as she clung to me. I try making soothing incoherent noises, rubbing her back, as I lead her over to the couch. "Here, sit down. Shi… It's ok… It's ok," Still having no clue as to why she is so very upset.

Between sobs and hiccups, she told me that she and Ahn had broken up. Ahn had been mean and something about a lie... I couldn't make it all out... I just held her and rocked her, letting her cry but letting her know I was there too.

Slowly her sobbing and hiccupping became less frantic and her breathing more frequent. I could tell she was about to drift off to sleep and had I been a lot less considerate a friend, I would have let her sleep on my horridly lumpy short couch. So I led her into my room and tucked her into my bed.

"Go to sleep." I said gently, pressing my lips softly to her brow watching her slide into sleep. In consideration to my unexpected bedmate, I left my robe on and lay atop the covers. I almost laughed aloud at the thought that crossed my mind. No one had ever slept in here with me. Not even Tate who, although I had dated a little over a year, I had never had sex with.

I drifted swiftly off to sleep, my slumber deep and swirling with dreams. Sometime during the predawn hours my dreams turned from slumberous to erotic.

I felt silken hair slide across my breasts as my robe slipped from my shoulders from under my body. Cool air teased my sleep hot body.

The gently slide and glide of something hot and wet trail from my neck down my chest, heated and tugging atop my breast then under and up, engulfing my nipple; soft, warm hands sliding up my stomach; cupping my breasts and rolling my nipples; a mouth that kept gently licking and sucking the tips, as I lay gasping, arching and aching in a dream.

A glorious dream to be sure... a hot moist tongue trailing down over my ribs, a mouth placing soft kisses as it went, teeth gently scraping at times; That same tongue licking tickling my navel. I giggle in my sleep.

Gentle pressure on my legs; the soft, sure fingers opening me. My breath becoming harsher in my dream as heated breath curls over my wetness. I feel something soft, firm wet hot, slide into me.

Gasping, exciting and exhilarating, I awaken from my dream, expecting to be alone in my bed, alone with my dream.

A long lick and a soft suck dispel any thought of being alone. Opening my eyes, panting thru my mouth, I gape astound at what I see!

Shizuru. Between my legs. Licking me. Sucking me.

"Ooh!" I gasp, shuddering. "..Shizuru! ."

At my exclamation, she looks up but does not even pause what she's doing to me. She licks me again, thrusting her tongue against my clit, sliding it along my slit and slipping into my wetness firmly.

I gasp again, even more aroused than in my dream. I try to talk, to ask her what she's doing. But all I can do is gasp. Pant. Moan. Scream. As she sucks and nips, slides and licks.

"H..OOOooohhhh! S..Sh..Shizuru!" Bucking, squirming thrusting, thrashing as my pleasure rips thru me, throwing me, wrung and spent onto my silken sheets.

Disbelief, shock, awe and contentment held me immobile for a few minutes. As my sated brain tried to sort out what the hell had just happened.

Shizuru slid up my languid body and rested her head on my pillow by my ear. Her sweet breath feathered my cheek as she asked gently.

"Natsuki, you don't hate me now…do you?"

My brain barely caught the faint quiver of vulnerability in her softly spoken words, but once it did my heart had a few things to say.

"Shizuru…" I pulled her close and held her tight. "I could never hate you... Mind you I am a bit confused though."

"Ara, confused?" she queried.

I look into her brilliant crimson eyes and suddenly feel very shy. "Well, two things really…"

"Yes?" She asks in a quiet sexy voice, snuggling down onto my still slightly heaving chest.

Cautiously I asked, "Well, didn't you just break up with your girlfriend last night and come here crying because of your broken heart?"

Shizuru smiles one of her mysterious smiles, leans in, and kisses me. "Yes. Ahn and I broke it off last night. Yes. I did come here with a broken heart. But my heart wasn't broken over her leaving." She pauses for a second to take a breath. She continues slowly, a sad smile on her face, "My heart was broken over something she said last night."

At my look she picked up again, "She told me that she could not be in a relationship with someone who was in love with someone else. I laughed and asked her what she meant." Again she stopped; breathing deeply and started again, "She said that I was obviously in love with you and that I didn't need to pretend not to be for her sake…"

I was in a state of shock, twice in the same morning. Did that mean that she was actually in love with me or that I was the reason she and Ahn broke up and she blamed me?

"I was so upset about what she was saying that I couldn't figure out why it would bother me so much. Then I thought about it and found out that what she said was true, every word of it. I was so happy!" She sighed; her eyes looked a little worried. "Then I remembered that you were strait, and worse... recently had a bad break up with a guy I had set you up with no less!" Her lovely wine red eyes filled with tears. "I didn't think I had a chance. I couldn't think, so I just rushed over here. By the time I got here I was crying so hard I could hardly breathe."

She cried a little then and I held her closer and whispered to her, "Shhh .. its ok.. Hey there.. shhh." I couldn't believe she felt this way for me. I felt exited, happy and scarred at the same time.

"Then tonight I watched you sleep after you thought I was asleep." She confessed, "I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering and then my hands followed. I just wanted you to know how much I care for you." She grinned; a teary eyed grin of self-mockery, "I guess I got a little carried away?"

Still pretty much stunned and a little light headed I shook my head. "You didn't get carried away." I could feel that horrible blush rising in my cheeks, "You carried me away."

She looked at me, a little pleased. "So what was your second?"

I blushed like mad, coughed and shifted around a bit. "I..I had been thinking about you like that for a little while now. One of the reasons I broke up with Tate was I couldn't and wouldn't sleep with him." Again I could feel my blush flare up, "In fact, until tonight I have never even slept with any one before. I'm glad it was with the one I love."

I could tell my confession stunned her a bit. Whether it was the "I love you too" part of the virgin part I'll never know.

Shizuru thru her head back and laughed the laughter of pure happiness and being no less joyful myself, I joined in and hugged and kissed her never wanting to let go.

A/N: Happy B-Day Shizuru for 19Dec10.


End file.
